Composite parts often include a thermoset resin. Molecules of the thermoset resin crosslink during a curing process that is used to form the composite part. During the curing process, chemical shrinkage results and the physical and mechanical properties of the composite part develop. In an effort to control chemical shrinkage, a thermoplastic resin has been used in combination with the thermoset resin. The thermoplastic resin acts as a low shrink additive. As polymerization takes place, styrene in the thermoplastic phase migrates out to chemically react with the thermoset resin. This migration causes micro-cracks and/or voids, etc. to form within the thermoplastic phase. The micro-cracks and/or voids contribute to the thermoplastic resin being able to compress during molding and expand after molding. The expansion of the thermoplastic resin helps combat the chemical shrinkage of the thermoset resin.